Second Chances
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW UP! 30/01/2012
1. Chapter 1

**Second chances **

**Summary**: **Steve left before Gabrielle could tell him she was keeping their child, 3 years later she's managed to track him down** **but what will happen when he finds out he has a 2 and a half year old daughter **

**New story, No Review, no new chapter :) **

**Enjoy :)**

"Come on Lucy" Gabrielle said picking her daughter out of bed

"Tired Mummy" Lucy mumbled sleepy resting her head on Gabrielle's shoulder and sucking her thumb

"I know bubba, but we've got to go" Gabrielle replied brushing a strand of hair behind Lucy's ear and kissing her forehead

"Come on let's get you dressed" Gabrielle said walking over to her daughters wardrobe and picking out a pink t-shirt and shorts

"Grab your teddy" Gabrielle called to her daughter who was playing on the floor before they left for Gabrielle's shift...

... "You're late" Frank said when he saw Gabrielle walk in, Lucy on her hip holding onto a small brown teddy bear

"I know, I woke up late" Gabrielle replied putting her bag down on the counter

"Yeah, yeah and how's my goddaughter?" Frank said cheerily to Lucy

"Fanky" Lucy said pointing a finger at Frank "Teddy" she said cheerily thrusting her hand forward with the teddy bear in it

"Ooohhh" Frank said in a surprised voice

"She's fine, and since when did I say she was your God daughter?" Gabrielle asked curiously

"Since I am your boss, and she's the cutest thing in the world" Frank replied patting the little girl's blonde hair

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and set Lucy on the counter; so she could fill in some paper work. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Lucy said poking Gabrielle in the arm trying to get her attention

"Yes sweetheart" Gabrielle replied tiredly

"Hi!" Lucy replied waving her teddy bear around

"Hello sweetheart" Gabrielle said rubbing her hand down her face

"Gabrielle?" Frank asked trying to get her attention

"Yes Frank" she replied looking at him wearily

"Some guy has showed up looking for you" He replied

"And where would he be Frank?" asked Gabrielle turning to face him

"He's standing over there" Frank said pointing to the man standing patiently in the corner

"Look after Lucy would you" she said to Frank

"No problem, come on princess" he replied picking the small girl up and off the counter as Gabrielle walked over to the man

"Hi, can I help you?" Gabrielle asked

"Um, yeah hi, are you Gabrielle?" the man asked

"Yes why?" she replied curiously

"Andrew Hawes" he said putting forward his hand

"Gabrielle Jaeger" she replied shaking his hand confused "Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" she asked

"Donald sent me, we've located Steve" Andrew told Gabrielle

"You have" Gabrielle said her face lighting up "So...where is he?" she asked

"Darwin" Andrew replied bluntly

"Really?" Gabrielle asked "You serious"

"Yeah I am serious" Andrew replied laughing at her expression of disbelief

"Why the hell would he go to Darwin?" she asked completely confused

"I don't ma'am I am just relaying information" Andrew replied

"Okay then, I guess I am going to Darwin then" Gabrielle said "Thankyou"

"No need for thankyou's I am just doing my job" Andrew replied

"Frank!" she called out "I am going to need a week off" she told him

"What for?" he asked coming out of their office with Lucy on his hip

"They have found out where Steve is" she replied cheerily "Did you hear the sweetheart, they have found where your Daddy is working, and you get to see him" Gabrielle said to her daughter getting her of Frank

"Dabby?" Lucy asked confused

"Yes your Daddy, the reason you're alive" Gabrielle replied excitedly

"Don't you think this is a bit extreme Gabrielle?" Frank asked "The man has been gone for 2 and a half years, he would have forged his own life now, you never know he might have a family now, do you really think it's worth the heart break"

Frank's words such Gabrielle up for a minute, she stood there opening and closing her mouth, not sure what to say "I have got to do it Frank, even if he does have a family now, or doesn't want to speak to me, I have to at least give Lucy the chance to meet her father" Gabrielle replied determinedly

"Ok, but if you get hurt; don't come crying to me" Frank answered back

"I won't, I'll go to Charlotte instead" Gabrielle said cheekily

"Come on bubba" Gabrielle said to Lucy hoisting her up on to her hip "Time to go, we've got to get out things packed"

* * *

><p>"Do really think this is the right decision?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle when Gabrielle was trying to pack her things into an overnight bag. Frank had gotten Charlotte to go over to Gabrielle's house and to try and talk some sense into her<p>

"Charlotte, I have to do this, I don't care if this may not be the right decision to make, but I have let him know he has a daughter, a daughter that he moved away from Sydney because he thought she was going to be terminated" Gabrielle said taking a large breath

"He left because he thought you were going to terminate Lucy?" Charlotte asked confused

"Yes" Gabrielle replied bluntly

"Wow, I don't blame him, if someone told me they were going to kill my child I..." Charlotte said not thinking before speaking

"Charlotte!" Gabrielle said admonishing her

"Sorry, it all just sort of came out" Charlotte explained

"Yeah, I can see that, look I know your just trying to help, but my minds made up" Gabrielle told Charlotte determinedly

"Okay, well in that case, good luck" Charlotte replied smiling

"Would you be able to go get Lucy for me?" Gabrielle asked kindly

"Yeah sure, be back in a sec" Charlotte replied walking off

As soon as Charlotte was gone Gabrielle fell back onto her bed letting out a big sigh, although she told everyone she was determined to do this she was still not sure, she was worried about all the things that could go wrong, he could get really angry at her for coming, he could decide he doesn't want anything to do with Lucy

At least Lucy was too young to remember any of this if something bad came out of it, but Gabrielle would still hate it if her daughter never knew her father

"You okay?" Charlotte asked seeing Gabrielle lying on her bed

"Fine" Gabrielle said sitting up quickly at the sound of a voice that was not her daughters

"You don't look it" Charlotte responded truthfully

"I, I am just thinking about things" Gabrielle told Charlotte

"Like?" Charlotte asked curious

"Like that fact that I have not seen Steve in 3 years and he could have moved on, I know I said I was doing this for Lucy and I am but there's a part of me that is doing for me because I could never stop loving him"

"Well you never know until you try, so I am all for you going" Charlotte said sympathetically

"Thank you Charlotte" Gabrielle said hugging her "Where's Lucy?"

"She's just outside your room playing with her teddy" Charlotte told Gabrielle

Gabrielle smiled at the thought of her daughter, she was the light in her life at the moment "I better get going then" Gabrielle said getting up and zipping up her overnight bag

"Come one sweetheart" Gabrielle said opening the door to her bedroom and seeing her daughter waiting there expectantly

Gabrielle picked up her overnight bag in one hand and picked up Lucy in her arm. She and Charlotte walked out the door and Gabrielle packed their things into the boot of the car. "Wish me luck" Gabrielle said as she finished buckling Lucy in

"Have fun" Charlotte said as she waved Gabrielle and Lucy off

* * *

><p>"Bla la da" Lucy babbled as they were on the aeroplane watching everything that was going on around her excitedly<p>

Gabrielle smiled and kissed her daughter's head, she wouldn't give her daughter up for anything in the world, she was the most important thing to her

Gabrielle couldn't believe she had been graced with such a wonderful daughter, she got comfortable on the plane for the 5 hour trip to Darwin and looked out the window...

... Lucy wasn't happy when they got off the plane, the pressure change had hurt her ears and she had started crying

Darwin looked so different to Sydney, it was so small and hot, but it felt like home to her. She missed being on the farm and only got to go back once a month maxim

She grabbed her bags and headed towards the car she had rented. She felt nervous but knew she would regret not going to see him if she didn't

"You ready Lucy?" Gabrielle asked her daughter

"Yeh, Mummy where we goin?" Lucy asked Gabrielle when she was seated in the car

"We are going to meet your father; honey" Gabrielle told Lucy

"Who?" Lucy asked confused, Gabrielle had never really explained to her that she didn't have a father, at least one that was in Sydney

"Your Dad, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him" Gabrielle said and laughed at Lucy's confused face "Don't worry I will explain later"

"Come on let's get going" Gabrielle said putting the key in the engine and driving off

* * *

><p>Gabrielle drove into a car park space and looked up at the big building in front of her St Georges hospital, this was it, she looked back at her daughter sleeping in the car and smiled, she looked so peaceful.<p>

She suddenly felt so nervous, it had been 3 years since she had seen Steve, and now she was going to turn up with his daughter. She got out of the car and opened the car door next to her daughter and picked her up

"We dere yet" Lucy mumbled into Gabrielle's shoulder still half asleep

"Yeah sweetheart we are" Gabrielle said locking the car and walking towards the hospital

As soon as she was inside she started looking for him "Steve!" Gabrielle called when she spotted him at the main desk of the hospital

As soon as Steve heard her voice he turned around and saw her standing there holding a little girl

"Hi" Gabrielle said looking at his shocked face

* * *

><p><em>Well what did you think? Press that review button :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Lauren and nataliee47 for reviewing it is greatly appreciated **

**As always no reviews no new chapter :)**

**Enjoy! Sorry it has been such a long wait since the last chapter, it's been months and months and months but I got a little lazy :) sorry it's a really short chapter but I thought I better post what I had wrote rather than nothing**

"Gabrielle" Steve said completely shocked at seeing her here

"Hi Steve, long time no see" Gabrielle said trying to break the tension

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her still shocked "How did you find me?"

"Such a lovely welcome Steve thank you, it's nice to see you too" Gabrielle replied rolling her eyes at his reaction

"You still haven't answered my question" Steve stated to Gabrielle

"I came to see you" Gabrielle said

"Well I am sorry if I thought we'd never speak again, since the last time we spoke it wasn't the most pleasant of conversations" Steve replied

"Who's that?" he asked referring to Lucy who he had just spotted

"Never mind it doesn't matter this was a mistake coming here" Gabrielle said starting to walk away

"Wait Gabby" Steve called out "I may have over reacted, it's just a bit of a shock seeing you"

"Would you like to grab a coffee?" he asked her

"Sure why not" she replied smiling

"Okay, my brakes in 10 minutes you can wait for me at the main desk" he said pointing to the middle of the ED

"Okay see you soon" she told him as he walked off towards a patient

* * *

><p>"Hi, can I help you?" an attractive brunette asked Gabrielle why'll she was waiting for Steve<p>

"No I am fine just waiting for somebody" Gabrielle told the woman politely

"And who might that be?" the woman asked her curiously

"Steve Taylor" Gabrielle replied

"My boyfriend Steve Taylor?" the woman asked her

Gabrielle just stood there for a moment completely shocked, her whole world was crashing around her "Bo...Boyfriend?" Gabrielle asked still shocked

"Yeah, if you mean Steve Taylor the doctor who used to work at All saints western general hospital in Sydney before coming here" the woman said cheerily

"Yeah that's the one, I am Gabrielle Jaeger" Gabrielle said extending her hand out for the woman

"Georgina Harris" the woman said shaking Gabrielle's hand "I work as a Nurse here"

"Oh okay, well I'll just wait here for Steve" Gabrielle said not really wanting to talk to Georgina

"How do you know Steve?" Georgina asked oblivious to Gabrielle's disinterest in having a conversation with her

"Ummm...I" Gabrielle said trying to think of whether to tell the lady she used to date Steve and that they had child together all though he didn't know "I used to work with him" she answered deciding not to upset anyone by getting into other details about relationships and certain people's children

"Oh yeah where? So you're a doctor?" Georgina asked curiously

"Umm, no I am a nurse, we both worked at All Saints together" Gabrielle replied putting a fake smile on

"Oh okay, well here Steve comes, it was nice meeting you" Georgina said as Steve walked over to the two women

"Yes nice to meet you too" Gabrielle replied sweetly

"So you two have meet" Steve observed "Gabby and I are just going to grab a coffee, I'll be back in half an hour" Steve told Georgina

"Okay, have fun babe" Georgina replied kissing him quickly before Steve and Gabrielle headed towards the door with Lucy on her hip

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Steve asked curiously when they were seated in a cafe near the hospital<p>

"Um..." Gabrielle said contemplating her answer, she wasn't sure whether she would tell him about his daughter yet, she had been adamant before they came to the hospital that she would tell him as soon as she saw him, but after all that she had found out and all that would happen when Steve found out, she wasn't sure what to do. She finally decided just to tell him that Lucy, who was sitting next to them sucking at a juice box, was his daughter after all it would no good keeping him in the dark. "Lucy's your daughter" Gabrielle blurted out

"What?" Steve said completely stunned

"Lucy the little girl sitting right next to us" Gabrielle replied smiling nervously

Steve didn't reply after that he just looked at her blankly...

* * *

><p>P.S to any Queenslander's a Juice Box is a 'popper' in case of any confusion<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Lauren, ****AsandCastle103**** and Ashley for reviewing without Ashley's review I probably wouldn't have a chapter written by now, I needed a nudge to get typing again :)**

**Sorry for the delay in chapter's have been lazy lately, sorry it's short as well I am going to make the next one longer :P**

**As always no reviews no new chapter :)**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously:_

"_Lucy's your daughter" Gabrielle blurted out _

"_What?" Steve said completely stunned _

"_Lucy the little girl sitting right next to us" Gabrielle replied smiling nervously _

_Steve didn't reply after that he just looked at her blankly_

**Chapter 3:**

"You said what?" Steve replied dumbfound "Lucy's not my daughter, how could she be you had an abortion"

"Well, I kind of changed my mind about that and then well I had Lucy and she's just amazing, I'm in love with her, she just captures your heart" Gabrielle replied admiringly as she ran her finger across Lucy's cheek

"Why didn't you call me or write or something, you know how much I wanted to be a father" Steve replied a little annoyed

"How was I supposed to, you just dropped off the face of the earth I had no idea where you were, you didn't want any contact with anyone remember. Anyway would you even have taken my call or opened my letter if I tried to contact you?" she asked

"Of course I would have, no matter how mad I was at you. Couldn't you have found some way to contact me?" he asked

"I tried for three years Steve! It took me until now to find out where you were" she replied feeling anger creeping into her emotions

"Oh" Steve said shortly

"Yeah oh" Gabrielle replied "Anyway can we talk about that another time, right now I would like to talk about our daughter" she said looking over at her daughter who had now finished her juice box and had decided that it was a new toy for her by starting to hit it onto the highchair she was seated in

"Ok yeah, so tell me about her then, it seems I know nothing other than my daughter's name and age" he said

"Ok, well she was born on April 26th 2010, she loves the colour pink, always as her teddy she named 'teddy' around her. She loves the hospital and likes coming to work with me, her favourite T.V shows are the wiggles and banana's in pyjamas, she like's going to the park and playing in the playground, she also like swimming at the beach and building sandcastles. She never where's the colour purple and doesn't wear skirts but will wear dresses. She loves strawberries, chicken and yogurt but will not touch bananas or beans. She sleeps with a night light and has a favourite blanket she likes to sleep with. She is also average weight and height for her age, plus very bright and that's about all you really need to know" Gabrielle replied admiringly

"Wow" Steve replied trying to process all the information Gabby had just given him

"Yeah, she's an amazingly little girl" Gabrielle said looking at her daughter who was staring at her and Steve seeming to understand she was being talked about

"Mamma, mamma, mamma" Lucy said looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes

"Yes honey?" Gabby replied

"Who's that?" she asked pointing towards Steve

"This is your Dad sweety" Gabrielle replied

"Dab?" Lucy asked confused

"Yes, I will explain later, when we get back to the hotel" Gabrielle replied

"Ok, where's Teddy?" Lucy asked her minding easily switching from topics and her curiosity now turning into concern for the whereabouts of her favourite toy

"Um, I don't know honey, I think you left it in the car, I will go check" Gabrielle replied getting up from the table "Could you go look after for a few minutes, will I go find her teddy?" Gabby asked

"Yeah sure" Steve replied a little apprehensive about looking after a child he had only met half an hour ago although she was his daughter

"Thank you" she replied "I'll be back in a few minutes" Gabrielle said addressing her daughter, before kissing the top of her head and walking off towards her car

"Bye Mummy" Lucy replied waving her tiny hand back and forth

"Hi there" Steve said to Lucy who immediately turned her attention to him curiously

"Hello" she replied sucking her thumb

"Umm" Steve said not sure where to go from here

"Play?" Lucy asked holding out a spoon for him

"Sure" Steve replied slightly confused

Lucy grabbed the juice box she had previously finished and started moving it towards the spoon in Steve's hand like a car "Beep, beep" Lucy said when she reached the spoon. Steve realised this meant for him to place the spoon on top of the juice box so Lucy could drive the spoon all over the top of the table. He just sat there and watched her, she really was amazing. "Your turn" Lucy told him placing the spoon and the juice box in front of him

"Sure" Steve replied as he started to move the juice box around the table, Lucy watched in amazement and started to giggle

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously

Lucy just plastered a large grin on her face and pointed towards him "I like you" she told him after a few minutes

"Well I like you too" he replied smiling just as Gabrielle came back over with Lucy's teddy in her hand

"Teddy!" Lucy squealed reaching her arms out to her mother for the stuffed toy

"Here you go sweetheart" Gabby said passing the toy towards her daughter "You left in the car buckled up"

"Thank you" Lucy replied politely who had now taken back the juice box and was pretending to feed it to teddy

"So what is going to happen?" Steve asked once Gabrielle was seated again

"Well, I don't know it all depends on what you want, I am happy if you don't want to really be a part of her life, because I am staying in Sydney and I know you have a girlfriend and everything. I just wanted her to meet her father at least and know sort of who he was, so it's up to you" Gabrielle replied

"Are you kidding of course I want to be a part of her life, I have always wanted this, I just..I just have to figure out how I will see her, I'll have to think about moving, but I do love it here, I've built a reputation and I have a life here now" Steve replied

"Of course I understand" Gabrielle replied smiling "Lucy and I will be here for a week, we will figure something about by then"

* * *

><p>Well there you go, I finally finished another chapter, I am hoping the next chapter will be quicker :)<p>

Rachel


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you too Lauren and Ashleigh for reviewing, sorry for the long wait, I got writers block, and a bit lazy, but I am done now and have started the next chapter :)**

**Sorry this one is short but I had to cut it off where I did. **

**As always no reviews no new chapter! :)**

**Enjoy! **

_Knock! Knock!_

Gabrielle groggily got out of bed and walked towards the hotel room door

_Knock! Knock!_

"I am coming" she shouted to the person on the other side of the door. Gabrielle and Lucy had been in Adelaide for the past two days and so far it had been a one hell of a trip, on their first day here, she had told Steve he was Lucy's father, but yesterday was more laid back and Steve had offered to show Lucy and Gabby around Darwin, so they went site seeing and Steve showed all the good restaurants and places to go.

_Knock! Knock!_

"What!" Gabrielle said as she opened the door annoyed slightly by the person's constant knocking when she had clearly stated that she was coming

"Oh, Hi" Gabrielle said when she realised who was at the door "What are you doing here?"

"It's my day off, so I decided I would come and spend some time with you and Lucy" Steve stated

"Steve, it's 9:00am, couldn't you have come later, I am still tired and Lucy's still fast asleep" Gabrielle replied

"Well I am here now, and your awake, I can wait, you go have a shower and I can watch Lucy" Steve said smiling

"Fine, she's in the room on the first right down the hall" Gabrielle explained "I'll be done in 10-15 minutes"

"Ok" Steve said as he started to walk off towards the room Lucy was in. He smiled when he saw her she was gorgeous curled up on the bed under the doona, with her thumb in her mouth and her teddy in one arm. Steve just sat in the room and watched her is face an expression of joy; he couldn't believe he had a daughter, and a amazing one at that. She looked like an angel when she slept, he sighed he definitely could get used to this.

"I'm back" Gabrielle said making Steve jump

"Oh has it already been fifteen minutes" Steve replied looking at his watch

"Yeah" she replied drying her hair off with a towel "Do you want some coffee?" she asked

"Sure" he replied walking with her towards the kitchen

"So what are we going to do today then?" She asked as she poured coffee into two mugs

"I was thinking we could go and to the Aquarium, I am sure Lucy would like that" he replied taking them mug in her outstretched hand

"Yeah, she would, she loves going back in Sydney" Gabby told him "So let me get together a few things, while you can get her ready for the day and we can leave in a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>"Aquarium! Aquarium! Aquarium!" Lucy shouted as they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the Aquarium<p>

"Yeah Lucy it's the Aquarium" Gabrielle said lifting Lucy onto her hip as they walked through the doors of the entrance

"Two adults and a child" Steve told the people at the entrance

"Okay, sir, you start to my left, have a nice day" one of the staff told Steve

"Fishi" Lucy said pointing towards the tank with all the tropical fish in it

"They're pretty aren't they" Steve said pointing to all the different fish

As they walked through the corridor with glass walls and fish all around them, Lucy hid her face in her mother's neck, scared that all the fish were swimming over the top of her. As they exited the corridor, Steve pointed out some tanks where the kids could feel the fish and sea creatures, Lucy immediately wanted to be put down and ran straight towards the tanks.

"It's squishy Mummy!" Lucy squealed when she touched a sea slug. Lucy put her hands in the different tanks before she became board and the moved on towards the shark tanks. Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw the sharks come to the surface of the tank and look at her briefly before going back down.

"Scary, Mummy" she said sucking on her thumb and covering one eye with the other hand. Not long after they had been through the Aquarium and it was time to head, home with a sleepy Lucy.

* * *

><p>"This was fun" Gabby said a she entered the apartment and headed towards Lucy's room to put in her bed for a nap, which for once she did not object to, which seldom happened.<p>

"Yeah, I had a good time. It's good to see you again, and I like spending time with Lucy" Steve replied

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked as they walked from Lucy's room to the living room

"Um..yeah a glass of water will be fine" he replied

"Okay, I'll be back in a second take a seat on the couch" she told as she walked off

Steve situated himself on the couch and looked around the apartment, it was nice, big enough for Gabby and Lucy to put all there things.

"Here you go" Gabby said as she handed him his glass over water and sat herself next to him

"I think Lucy really enjoyed that, she seemed to have a smile on her face most of the time except for when she got scared" Gabrielle said laughing lightly

"Yeah but she's a little trooper" Steve replied smiling

"That she is" Gabby said

"Yeah, I meant what I said before it's good to see you, I have missed you" he told her

Before he knew what had happened, he was kissing her, and it felt amazing, but the he remembered that he had a girlfriend and Gabrielle was not her. He pulled back and stared at her with wide eyes.


End file.
